


Prisoner of the Alpha Vampire

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans mugman, Transgender, vampire cuphead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Summary: A beauty and the beast style story.





	Prisoner of the Alpha Vampire

A long time ago, there was a vampiric cup who lived in a castle on a dark hill and lived with his devoted queen. The king and his wife were expecting a child to carry on their family traditions. But tragedy struck when a mob of angry villagers burned down his domain. His pregnant wife was trapped while trying to escape with the alpha. He watched his home burn with the queen stuck, sadness and anger fueled in his body. He vows vengeance against those who took the lives of his wife and his unborn child.

Several people have been reported as being attacked by the vampire king, others weren’t so lucky when their bodies have been found with two fang marks on their necks, drained dry of all their blood.

Many have tried to hunt the undead cup down and kill him, but failed.

* * *

Years have passed, there have been fewer deaths, and everyone has forgotten about the immortal threat. An apartment lot was built over ruins of the castle. Now, anyone who moves in hardly come out during the day time, claiming that the sun is too bright or walk around wearing hooded jackets, pants, and closed toed shoes. A blue mug helped his grandfather move into their new apartment.

Moving men carefully transported the furniture from the truck into the apartment. The old tea kettle walked up to his grandson and pat him on the back. “It’s a new start Mugs, let’s make the best of it.” He said.

“I’m going to take a self tour. To get used to our new surroundings.” Mugman murmured to his grandfather.

“Don’t go too far, we’re having a meeting with the landlord soon” The Elder Kettle warned.

“Yes grandfather. I’ll try to stay close.” Mugman promises. He walks along the fence borders, the leaves crunching softly under his shoes as he walked. The residences were giving the blue mug looks and he heard some of them whispering. But he didn’t really care. He was just trying to get the recent death of his grandmother out of his mind. He was grabbed by a hand from behind. Thinking that it was a threat, Mugman spun around with both fists in front of him.

The woman in a burgundy hoodie who nearly gave the mug a heart attack, held up both her hands. “Easy there, mug-boy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“My name is Mugman.” Mugman said with a stern voice as he slowly lowered his fists. “And if you’re not here to hurt me… What do you want?”

“I’m here to warn you, and implore you to leave here. Now!” The short-haired woman said.

Mugman solemnly shook his head. “That’s not an option.”

“What do you mean, there are so many places that you and your grand dad can move to! Why here of all places?!” The woman shouted. “It’s not too late too–”

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Mugman snapped. He gasps with shock and covers his mouth. “I…. I’m sorry…” The blue mug sighs. “I’m just… Going through something devastating right now.” He wiped the tears from his eyes. “I just lost somebody important. And we had to move to get away from all the sad memories.” Mugman explains.

The woman looks down, almost feeling guilty. “I’m sorry for your loss. And for yelling at you.”

“It’s okay… You didn’t know.” Mugman smiled a bit. “My name is Mugman by the way.” He held out his hand. “What’s yours?”

“Hilda Berg.” The lady shook Mugman’s hand. “I wish for the best for you and your grandfather. And If you two do intend to stay, I hope you both are extra weary and be extremely careful.”

“We will.” Mugman nodded.

“Mugman! Mugman, come here!” Elder Kettle called out for his grandson.

“I’m coming Grandfather!” Mugman called back. “Sorry, I have to go. I hope to see you around.”

“I hope so too. Hopefully, in a happier setting.” Hilda said. “See you later.”

“See ya.” The two went their separate ways. Mugman hurried to his grandfather. “The meeting with the landlord?”

Elder Kettle nodded yes. “Come my boy.” Mugman followed the old tea kettle to the landlord’s office.

Elder Kettle and Mugman sat across from the landlord, who was a red cup with a black hooded jacket. The red cup had the old man to sign several documents. Mugman was asked to sign a few of them because the landlord said it was a “requirement”. The red cup gave the two men copies and gave Mugman a spare key.

“Hope you guys enjoy your stay. My name is Cuphead, by the way. I hope we get along well.” He introduced himself.

“I’m Mugman, and I hope will be good friends too.” Mugman replied.

“If you two don’t mind, I’m holding a party in the banquet hall next Saturday. If you’re not doing anything by then, I would very much appreciate it if you both could attend.” Cuphead offered.

Mugman thought for a bit and checked his calendar, and responded to the landlord. “We could definitely make it then, sir.” Cuphead gave an eerie smile, but Elder Kettle or Mugman didn’t seem to notice.

* * *

Later that night, Mugman got out of his casual clothes, removed his binder off of his chest and put on his oversized nightshirt. He set his alarm clock on his side table and went to sleep.

* * *

Cuphead tidied up his office a little, waiting for a visitor that night.

There was a knock at the door. “Sir… Its Hilda. Hilda Berg?”

“You may enter.” Cuphead said to his visitor, sitting down at his desk.

Hilda entered the room and took off her hood. “You wanted to see me sir?”

“Yes, I want you learn as much as you can about the newest residents, Mugman and his grandfather. By next Saturday.  Learn about their interests… Their strengths and weaknesses… They may prove useful in the future.” The red cup licked his teeth. “Especially that blue one.”

“Lord Cuphead, how many more are you going to turn into vampires?” Hilda asked.

“Enough to eliminate the next of kin of the hunters who took my wife and child who never had a chance.” He stands up and walks to the window. “I’m well aware that what I’m planning will never bring them back. Nothing can bring them back… But these hunters must pay for what they have done. Feel the pain I felt twice more.”

Hilda sighed. “I’ll be sure to learn as much as I can, sir.”

“Thank you, Hilda. You are dismissed.”

Hilda turned to the door, grabbed the door, and before leaving she thought. “Hopefully one of those two newcomers can change your heart…” the short-haired woman left the alpha vampire’s office.


End file.
